darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspell: Shattered Legacies Player List
Welcome to Darkspell. Players List This is not where the full sign-up goes. List your username in parenthases ->() witn your character(s) full name(s) beside it, with their primary element in brackets beside that ->[]. Each characters info should be separated by a semicolon. ->; (Rosate) James 'R' Prophirudos Prophracia; (Stone667) Alexander Thorne Shadesi; (therealsirmark4) Vinyl Scratch Necrolia; (Blood_Shadow) Rosalyn Grayson Shadesi; (devourer359) Richard Adders Vulto; (BCLEGENDS) Aebasai Nilu Necrolia; (arkenarken) Drake Venix Dracian; (devourer359) Alden Zephryim Gus; (AdeebNafees) Lucretia Dracim Hevii Dracim; (InfiniteExpanse) Daniel Zhao Ener; (iIzAwesome) Jerikho Vlandon Ener; Full Signups Paste your username in bold with your character bio(s) below them, with the name above the bio in italics. (Exclude Name: from the bio: Just post their name without the category identifyer. Separate your entries from other peoples by adding a ~ at the end of your last bio. Rosate James 'R' Prophirudos Age: 23 Gender: Male Element: Prophracia (Electric) Starting Weapon: 2 Katana. Description: James has an average build, which helps him balance speed and strength. He has deep, piercing purple eyes and messy brown hair. Clothes: White T-shirt under black, light coat in the style of a cowboy duster. (Pretty much a pure black duster with two pockets and nothing else.) Blue Jeans. Bio: James is considered a jack of all trades, with some powerful friends and connections. His philosophy is that the ends justify the means. Considering they’re your means. He’s fiercely loyal to those he trusts… although he is not a trusting man. His nickname is ‘R’, which stands for his middle name, ‘Ros.’ ~ Stone667 Alexander Thorne Gender: Male Age: 19 Element: Shadesi Shadows, Cru Earth Starting Weapon: Light Weight, One Handed sword, normally strapped to his back. Description: Alexander, normally shortened to Alex, is a quiet person. When he does speak, it normally comes out in a “Im better then you” tone, hes not the nicest but hes the strongest with his spells of darkness. Despite his shyness in large crowds, he is usually thirsty for a blood bath, or a verbal fight. Clothes: He wears a tight black shirt and blue skinny jeans, a brown leather jacket rests on his shoulders unzipped. He has a long pouch on his back made out of leather strips to carry his sword. He has shoulder length black hair that normally dangles in his eyes. Bio: Alex grew up in the harsh jungles of Sarva, he learned much there, like survival, combat, and tending minor wounds. At the age of 10, his father gave him his trusty sword.. his father died a grusome death along with his mother and sister, they were slaughtered right in front of his eyes. This has traumatized him ever since.. he holds onto his sword as a memory from the past, a memory from the only person he will ever trust. He only had his younger brother by his side, Alex was expected to live as an adult at the age 10, scaring him for life. Seven years after he was left to watch over his brother, his brother just abandoned him in the middle of the jungle. Alex felt betrayed, angry, but most of all, heart broken. The same man which murdered in family in cold blood years ago has implanted a curse onto Alex’s neck, leaving a black mark and mysterious knowledge of dark magic. The images of blood and death constantly fill his mind ever since the slaughtering of his family. His sword is the only thing Alex has left to live for.. ~ threalsirmark4 ''Vinyl Scratch'' Age: 24 Gender: Male Element: Necrolia Dark (EnerFire) Starting weapons: He is a wields a katana and a enchanted yo-yo, said yo-yo makes an explosion on contact when used to attack and the string is made out of magic, reappearing if broken. Where he got this yo-yo is a mystery, unless you believe him when he says he found it while walking to the park. Description: Vinyl has an average build, a bit taller, but not tall enough to really count as tall. He has short dark blue hair. His eyes are a mix of purple and magenta. Clothes: Wears a red shirt under a blue hoodie and wears jeans. His jacket is usually half way zipped up. Bio: Orphaned at a young age, Vinyl hid behind his pain using laughter, while on the inside he hurt, on the outside he laughed and smiled, trying to trick himself into thinking he was a happy person. Skip a couple years, Vinyl was adopted and learned happiness, in a couple years his adopted dad would teach him fire magic. Vinyl never took his studies too seriously and ended up becoming a musician, combining beautiful music from either his violin or cello with amazing dubstep. Without his instruments he's a pretty good singer, he loves to make tragic songs with a deceptively tune, you don't really know if you should laugh when he's singing, or be sad considering it's probably based off his childhood. Even after being a musician, Vinyl was never happy with just being a normal musician so he keeps himself well trained in his weapons and magic so he can help others in anyway he can, because he's just that kind of person. ~ Blood_Shadow Rosalyn Grayson Gender: Female. Age: 18. Element: Shadesi Shadow (Sene Psychic). Note: She has two personalities. Rose is more skilled at Light magic, empathy, e.g. sensing emotions, and creating solid telekinetic barriers. Lynn is more skilled at Dark magic, telepathy, e.g. reading direct thoughts, and creating bursts of telekinetic force. Starting Weapon: A scepter able to focus magic, and a short sword able to channel magic; the short sword can be magically attached to the scepter to make a sort of sword cane with longer reach. Both weapons are enchanted to be able to shrink into jewellery that attach to Rosalyn’s earrings, on command, as long as they’re within a meter of her. Description: Rosalyn has a petite, slender build, with fair skin. Her eyes are soft blue and seem more rounded when Rose is in control of the body, and dark red and more angular when Lynn is in control of the body. Her hair is long, straight, and brown, but seems to have lighter, almost blond highlights when Rose is in control, and darker, almost black highlights when Lynn is in control. Clothes: Rosalyn wears a plain white T-shirt, black jeans, and gray sneakers. She’s worn nicer clothes before, much nicer clothes… but she can’t exactly be picky at the moment. She also has a little brown handbag, enchanted to be able to hold a large travelling backpack’s worth of stuff; she puts her money, spare clothes, and other necessities in there. Bio: Rosalyn Grayson, born Rosalyn Marianna Eccleston, is the daughter of a family known for its wealth and its radical, fundamentalist belief in a religious sect that calls itself the Luminous Path. For generations, the Eccleston family have held the belief that Light magic is a sacred gift from God, all the other elements are heresy, and Dark magic is pure evil incarnate and should be wiped from existence forever. Rosalyn’s family was very strict with both her education and magical training, which resulted in her developing a shy, timid personality. Her skill and power in Light magic was excellent compared to normal mages in training, but noticeably subpar compared to her siblings and other family members, which led to the increasing disappointment of her parents and instructors, along with her reluctance to believe in the Luminous Path ideologies. However, her prowess in healing and curing magic is unparalleled, which compliments her kind, caring personality perfectly. One day, Rosalyn was assaulted by a group of gangsters, with several powerful mages in their midst. Her offensive Light magical abilities were insufficient against those opponents, and for a moment it seemed that Rosalyn would become another victim and ransom hostage to this infamous gang. At the last desperate moment, something else awoke in Rosalyn, and she proceeded to defeat the gangsters with powerful Dark magical spells. But she seemed not herself; all those urges and desires that she suppressed and were too afraid to express were now swelling up. They manifested themselves as a second personality, one impulsive, vain, quick-tempered, with a tendency to act before thinking. And that personality was absolutely sick of all the harsh discipline she remembered receiving for the eighteen years of her life. So she angrily stormed back to her mansion to give her parents and teachers a piece of her mind. That proved to be a grave mistake, for her parents were horrified and disgusted at her daughter’s apparent ability to wield Dark magic. Only their parental instincts prevented them from physically punishing their daughter; they instead disowned her and banished her forever from their household, threatening to kill her if she ever dared to return. Rosalyn’s main personality regained control before things turned into an all-out magical brawl, and had little choice but to comply to her parents’ wishes. Confused at scared at the memories of apparently losing her mind, Rosalyn aimlessly wandered for a day or two. Her second personality would take over whenever she was sufficiently provoked, but she had few ways of communicating with her other self. Through sheer dumb luck, she ran into an injured young man appearing no older than herself, at a local inn. Her kind nature made Rosalyn want to heal the man’s wounds, but a few of the man’s bitter, snarky words were enough to set off Rosalyn’s other personality. The man saw through Rosalyn’s problem in an instant, and offered to teach her some Psychic magic to manage her split personalities, in exchange for healing. He did so, and Rosalyn’s two personalities became able to mentally communicate with one another; they agreed to call the original one Rose and the second one Lynn. The man also informed Rosalyn that her elemental affinity was not Light but in fact Shadow, which explained her ability to use both Light and Dark magic, as well as her subpar Light affinity compared to the other members of the Eccleston family. After that, he left without another word; Rosalyn didn’t even find out his name. Having nowhere else to go and little else to do, Rosalyn now works at a local clinic, using her healing magic to earn a living. She also decided to call herself by a different last name, Rose wanting to avoid offending her family further and Lynn now hating her family and the Luminous Path with a passion. She still lives at an inn for the moment, and is quite unsure about her future. Christopher Thunderblade Age: 19. Gender: Male. Element: Vulto Electric (Sene Psychic). Starting Weapon: Christopher generally uses electrified telekinetic force field constructs as weapons; he knows how to construct force fields that are nigh perfect electrical conductors. Other than that, he has two weapons in case his own magic fails. The first is a miniature railgun, about as powerful as a pistol, except it uses electricity instead of gunpowder; its battery is usually recharged by his magic. The second is a sword with one straight edge, and one serrated edge designed to produce extremely painful cuts suitable for torture; it can magically change size and length between that of a longsword and a dagger. Yes, the sword conducts electricity too. The two weapons are enchanted to be able to transform into steel bracelets on command, as long as they’re within a meter of Christopher. Description: Christopher is of medium height, with a lean but athletic build, and slightly tanned skin. The eyes of his main persona are bright yellow; those of his Destroyer persona are blood red; and those of his Assassin persona are electric blue. His hair is short, brown, and spiky, though not because of his electric powers. Clothes: Christopher usually wears a brown leather duster. Underneath is a plain, nondescript shirt, trousers, and shoes, brown and gray in color. The inner pockets of his leather duster are magically enchanted to hold large travelling backpacks’ worth of stuff, and store various necessities. Bio: Christopher’s memories are hazy at best. The name “Christopher Thunderblade” is not his real name, but rather one he made up, given his ability to conjure an electrified force blade using his Electric and Psychic magic; he remembers having no real name other than the title of “number 15”. From what he does remember, he is an artificial human genetically engineered by a secret underground organization known only to few as the Order of Resurgence, dedicated to replicating and weaponizing the powers of the long-lost Creators. Christopher is a failed attempt at creating an artificial human of the Dream element; he only has the Electric affinity rather than the expected Electric, Fire, and Water. His genetic engineering did grant him exceptional magical power, and thus he was weaponized anyways, trained since birth to become the perfect killing machine. However, his human thoughts and emotions could not be completely suppressed, a flaw made even more apparent after teaching him Psychic magic. Christopher remembers feeling disgust toward the tasks he was commanded to perform, anger toward his masters and the world as a whole, and the desire to survive at all costs. The full details are not clear to him, but not very long ago Christopher seemed to have abandoned his organization; the conflict between his own thoughts and the mental conditioning imposed onto him since birth caused his mind to break down the moment he decided to desert. Now, freed of the brainwashing, Christopher is instead plagued by the presence of two alternate personas within his consciousness. One calls itself the Destroyer, a manifestation of pure anger, hatred, and other emotions and urges, wielding terrifying raw power; the other identifies itself as the Assassin, a cold, logical, practical personality utterly devoid of morals and sentimentality, willing to do anything to benefit himself, and capable of deadly finesse. Christopher never dared to probe himself further, lest he be consumed by the two monsters of his own mind. At the moment he is on the run, relentlessly pursued by other artificial humans still loyal to the Order of Resurgence, Christopher is a threat because of both his power and knowledge of the Order’s plans. ~ devourer359 Richard Adders Age: 22 Gender: Male Element: Aquim (Water); Fres (Ice) Starting Weapon: Richard fights purely with his magic, creating whatever weapons he needs through his Ice element by freezing the water vapor in the air and shaping it to his needs. Therefore, he doesn’t carry around any weapons for the time being. Description: Richard has an average build muscle build and an average height. Instead of relying on his strength, he uses his agility and flexibility, which he has a lot of, to his advantage. He has straight, black hair and brown eyes. His skin has a light complexion, and appears to be smooth, other than the numerous scars from years past. Clothes: He usually wears a blue T-shirt and black shorts, unless the situation calls for something different. He refuses to wear any pants without pockets, a habit that he deems as dangerous, especially for one in his lifestyle. As little as it may slow him down, it still bugs him as a hindrance. Regardless of the wiser side of him, Richard can be found with his hands in his pockets at most times, one of the few comforts he still holds in life and one that he intends to maintain, as confused and annoyed as it makes him. Bio: Born into an organization of assassins that went by many names for the sake of secrecy, Richard had the secretive and dangerous lifestyle of the assassin hammered into him. Torture, death matches, hours of manual labor and training, these were just some of the ways that he spent his youth. They taught him how to use the ice element, a huge supporting factor to his birth element. They taught him numerous ways to kill, all the secret techniques that had been passed down through their generations. He was a genius from the start, a paragon of all they wanted for the organization, and they showed no hesitation in their efforts to perfect him. But that was all they saw him as, a tool to further their goals, an object that they could use. His parents were no different, simply blending into the rest of the organization. He was alone. And he hated it. He watched the people that he lived with in disdain, sickened and vengeful. He spent those years slowly…waiting for the right moment and for his abilities to be sufficiently bolstered. But they were watching him, a standard of their organization. It was taught from early on that nobody could be trusted. An organization built on suspicion and greed, it was surprising that it still stood to this day. Eventually, at the age of 13, when Richard felt that he no longer needed them, when his pain resistance and strength had reached their peaks and their advice became negligible, Richard slaughtered them at night. They stood no chance. He took them by surprise with the way he had it all planned out, the layout of the building, the location of the people, and the security methods all plotted out in his head. He liquidated the majority of them in minutes, killing them all from his room, without even looking at their faces. It was made easier by the fact that the majority of them were asleep. After it was done, he broke out of his chains, only one of the mechanisms to bind him to his room, and broke out of the building. He wandered the world, with no home or purpose, living just to live. The authorities haven’t been paying too much attention to him, perhaps because he eliminated one of their enemies. However, knowing that they would eventually set their vision towards him, Richard trains his abilities daily, part of his mindless routine away from the sight of human eyes, following whatever path he decides to take. ~ InfiniteExpanse Rae Grimfeld Age: 22 Gender: Male Element: Prophracia Logic (Sene Psychic), the combination of these two psychic elements has given him an above average abilities to read minds and use telekinesis. Due to the distinct nature of these two elements, an onlooker trained to detect the presence of an element in use will often be perplexed at what exactly is happening. Starting Weapon: He carries around a pouch full of used pistol ammunition which he uses to surround and attack those who he wishes, for some reason or another, to cause harm to. He doesn’t use these a lot in actual combat, but he’s going to be prepared for when he needs to fight in a setting with no small objects for him to make use of. Although he isn’t there yet — eventually, he hopes to be able to propel these at the same speed a gun would, and all at once. Description: He’s got an average build, with less than average muscles. He blatantly refuses to engage in physical combat for any reason whatsoever, falling back on his psychic powers when he finds himself in a pinch instead — ergo, he never had a reason to work out in any way, shape, or form: leading to his less than average physical strength. On the flip side, he’s not a lazy, fat blob either: and refrains from eating more than his body requires, Clothes: He will almost inevitably be clad in a gray shirt of some description and jeans were you to approach him at any time he wasn’t attending some description of party or gathering. Bio: From a young age, Rae was raised by a powerful, old psychic who wanted to pass on his wisdom. Rae was deemed the ideal subject for this training of sorts due to his natural affinity for the Prophrasia element, and he accepted it gladly. His parents, on the other hand, were just glad to be rid of him — they probably ran off to some tropical island to spend the rest of their days. He worked with the element for a while, but discovered that it was not always a reliable thing to fall back on. He had his caretaker teach him to use a more usual element: sene, so that he would have two elements, rather than one, to fall back on. He continued training his abilities in these two elements, and eventually came all the way from lifting paper clips to being able to uproot an otherwise large, stable tree. He moved out at the age of 18 to pursue his fortune and do with the powers which he had grown what he would, surprising those who hoped to cause him harm with his surprising mastery over psychic powers. {C}Daniel Zhao Age: 28 Gender: Male Element: Ener Fire (Vulto Electricity) Starting Weapon: He carries around a staff of sorts which is enchanted to amplify magic which is channeled through it — although it also works very well as just a simple, sturdy staff with which to hit things in the face. As part of the previously mentioned enchantment, the staff is also incapable of being broken through normal means — pretty much any force that isn’t amplified by very powerful magic won’t be able to break it. Description: He is an Asian man of about five foot eleven, with a somewhat muscular build. Needless to say, he has black hair and brown eyes. His hair is trimmed nice and short, although it’s not a buzz-cut. Clothes: He typically wears the most nondescript clothes he can find, that is to say: he wears plain shirts with no print on them, and his pants are equally plain — for he believes that fancy clothes, or anything beyond the plain ones of which he is so fond, will draw attention away from the person wearing them. Bio: He was born away from his homeland, but his parents raised him with the same beliefs as if he had been born right in the center of it. His childhood with his parents, living with a relatively small amount of money, taught him the value of hard-work, honor, and pride with the help of martial arts, which doubled as a study in discipline. Manual labor found its way into his life in that he often had to help do jobs nearby the place in which he lived in order to help support the family, and he was not a frail young lad for very long afterwards. Despite all that bothered him along the way, he never failed to be very studious as well: for he understood the importance of having knowledge and wisdom as well as that of having strength and pride. Between the hardships which he had to endure as a child and the diligence with which he approached self improvement, he soon became a very respectable young man — strong, handsome, and certainly not as dumb as a post. He moved out, away from his small life with his parents, at the age of 18 to seek his fortune. It was not long after that he discovered his affinity for fire magic. Though he had seen traces of odd happenings as a child, a random flame bursting out of thin air as he did martial arts here and a surge of heat when he was feeling cold there, he realized just how much the flame beckoned to him when a mage tried to mug him. His physical strength and fortitude alone were, for perhaps the first time in his life, not enough to last him through it — but a burst of fire came to his aid, knocking the mugger off of his feet and leaving Daniel perplexed.He spent the next several years improving his ability to consciously use magic, and integrating it into his knowledge of martial arts. By the age of 23, he as as formidable a fire-mage as any other — stronger than most, even. During this time, he sustained himself by continuing to do any job which came to him — getting by on what he could. At the age of 24, he came across a man in his forties who offered to teach him electric magic — free of charge, to boot. Though Daniel was perplexed at the man’s willingness to teach for free, he gladly accepted the offer, adding to his already established fire magic. Perhaps this man of forty-something was bored and simply wanted something to occupy himself, and maybe he was just out of his mind — but by the age of 27, Daniel had not only learned to use electric magic in its lonesome, but also to use it in conjunction with fire. He now had mastery over the control of a substance of sorts which may only be described, for lack of a better phrase, as fire imbued with electricity. Though he rarely had occasion to put his magical talents to use, he took delight in them — for they gave him something to do while he wasn’t working or sleeping. However though, the man who taught him electric magic had to move on, as all good things, must — perhaps to share his knowledge with other eager students of magic, and so Daniel continued on his journey. By the end of his travels thus far, he has made his way to Imperis — and thus is his current location. Though he’s yet to find a fortune to call his own, he has gained much throughout his travels, and hopes to gain much more. ~ BCLEGENDS Aebasai Nilu Age: 29 Gender: Male Element: Necrolia Reaper (Tox Poison) Starting Weapon: Necroliru - "Deadblade". An extremely decayed-looking weapon made in the style of a Swiss degen (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swiss_degen) for Aebasai specifically, with a slender, 70cm-long blade that is actually made out of rust, albeit rust that is enchanted to be razor sharp, incredibly difficult to break apart, and with the ability to reform itself if it is damaged. The blade itself is attached to a wooden double-crescent style guard just long enough to grip in a hand of average width, whilst the whole sword is capable of channeling Necrolia (and, by extension, Dracian) magic. However, it is also covered in an extremely powerful magical poison that is quite capable of killing even Tox users with a scratch, and will be almost instantly lethal if anything significantly worse is achieved against a victim; naturally, the toxin is ineffective when used against the wielder to prevent accidental suicide or, potentially, use of the weapon in an attempt to poison them, as well as anyone that the wielder does not actually want to poison. Description: Caucasian, black hair, yellow-green eyes, sharp facial features with dark bags under eyes, average build for a Paladin, 177cm tall. Clothes: Rank 9 Paladin armour, Necrolia-modified – Titanium plates and full helm enchanted with both light and dark magic. A significant number of spikes present on armour for both decoration and extra defense. OotP runes engraved across armour, with large rune being drawn at center of breastplate and on sides of helmet. Large numbers of dark-enchanted diamonds embedded in armour to boot. Bio: Aebasai has always been, to put it bluntly, a savant. His level of skill with Necrolia magic was always nigh-unparalleled, but due to having Asperger's Syndrome, he isn't too good with communication, and has a tendency to get lost in his own mind at inopportune moments, although these are traits that have diminished somewhat since his childhood. Presented to the Order of the Paladin by his parents at an extremely young age, well below the minimum acceptance age for a Paladin, they were impressed by his skill even then, but still declined to induct him seven times in half as many years, not just for his age, but for the fact that he had essentially no skill with Light magic in any form, further compounded later on when it was revealed that he had been teaching himself Poison magic rather than anything else, which gave a few of them the impression that he may well grow up as the kind of person who, say, tortured small animals for fun. Finally, aged 12, the Order compromised by allowing him into their ranks part-time, helping to provide him with both additional education to make up for anything lost through his contribution and appropriate psychiatric help to deal with the potentially morality-obfuscating AS, alongside typical Paladin training techniques for Necrolia-aligned mages. Long story short, despite the immense barriers in place, Aebasai rocketed to rank 4 in a year and a half flat, and climbed relatively steadily after that, reaching rank 9 in just over half the time of any other Paladin before him, at the age of 19. As a reward, and to bolster his specialisation, the sword Necroliru - Deadblade - was created for him, which, having been persuaded that it was technically assigned by the Order, he continues to wield in lieu of the typical rank 9 blade. Since then, he's been doing essentially the same work as any rank 9 Paladin, following the same rules with the same fervor... and perhaps getting ever so slightly bored with such a role, under the circumstances. ~ Sierra_Uzumaki Roxie Rowles Age: 19 Gender: Female Element: Ligia Light, (Vulto Electricity) Starting Weapon: A long staff with hidden knives on each end. She just has to tap her stick against something twice, quickly, and they will come out so she can stab or jab something/someone. Description: Roxie is very average for her age. She isn’t super short or extremely tall. She does have long arms, though. It bugs her a little. She has small feet and weighs averagely, making her light on her feet. She can dance around any situation with either her feet or a flip of her long brunette hair. Her hair goes down to her jean pockets. She is Awesome, so she has red streaks all around her hair, and freckles, but people continue to ask if her red hair is real. Nothing annoys her more, so she is quick to allow her awesome knee to meet their gut. Clothes: Roxie wears a light blue under shirt. She has a longer white t-shirt over it. She wears dark blue jeans and an emerald necklace. Her hair is usually in a long braid. Bio: Roxie was born in a regular family. Her family was a rich one. She never cared for her riches and at seven, she began to play the flute and write songs and poems. By the time she was eight, she learned of her second ability. She would use it all night and all day, training her electricity. She would shock someone at school or start/turn off the television from far away. At thirteen, she had fully mastered her light abilities, and was close on her electricity ones. She tried combining them and a bright flash occurred. When she could finally see, she realized an hour had passed and she’d blinded herself for that full hour. She also noticed that the pole she’d hit was down. Electricity was still surging through it. She never told anyone about it, and her parents only know that she can turn on and off things from far away or change the channel on the television without looking. They didn’t know about her light or the combination she had made. She never figured out a name for it. Her parents investigated Roxie’s ability, but they could never find something, so when she was eighteen, she was allowed to go. ~ arkenarken Drake Venix Age: 20 Gender: Male Element: Dracian (Dark) (Psychic) Starting Weapons: A ring on his right hand that has been enchanted to conjure a scythe. The ring works like a magic battery that the scythe can use. I need to recharge the battery in order to conjure my scythe and to use my magic powers through it. I can also use the magic in the ring to make the scythe stronger and sharper. The scythe also slowly drains the magic from the ring while it is conjured. The magic in the ring will slowly recharge if i dont have the scythe conjured. (the scythe will go back into the ring if it would normaly be destroyed, if it is too far from the ring, if the ring runs out of magic energy or if i send it back into the ring). He also has a dark magic spell book that is also in side a different ring on the other hand that holds the knowledge of rituals and spells. (the book can be conjured just like the scythe). Description: Average weight, he has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. he has a scar across his face. Clothes: He wears a black hooded cloak. he has black gloves. on both hands he has a silver ring with a black gem in it. Bio: He was born and raised by a small group of people who use magic. They moved around a lot and he was born with his fathers element Dracian (Dark) and his mother taught him her main element Sene (Pyschic) at a young age. Drake always liked gothic clothes and items. When he turned 16 him and all the other people who where 16 had a magical tournament to see who was the most skilled the rules where no killing no intentional serious injuries and if the ref stops the fight both people must stop immediately. Drake made it all the way to the finals but when his opponant attacked him he didn't dodge quick enough and got scraped across the face which later became a scar and when that happened the ref stoped the match but drake was so angry that he got up and killed the other opponant which as a result he was banished from the group of mages. He then spent years moving from place to place and if he found somewhere he liked he would stay for awile like for example Imperis. ~ Devourer359 Alden Zephyrim Age: 33 Gender: Male Element: Gus (Air); Sene (Psychic) Starting Weapon: Alden uses a combination of two magical weapons. The first is a ring, which allows him to easily channel his psychic powers in two ways, outwards and inwards. Ever since he was born, Alden had a crippling disease, making him weak physically through an alteration of his brain, which slows the messages to his motor neurons, forces a change in skin structure, and denies him a huge amount of calcium. A single, light punch to the arm could cause serious injuries if he wasn’t careful. This ring allows him to counteract this, allowing his skin and bones to become as strong as a normal person by altering the portions of his mind weakened by the disease. Through the same process, it also strengthens his physical fighting capabilities. He’s capable of this without the ring, but can’t hold the condition for extended amount of periods or concentrate on anything else. Eventually, his body would deteriorate back to its diseased state. Its second ability picks up objects in a close proximity to him, allowing him to maneuver them with wind more easily, without first creating a draft. There’s one exception to this; living objects cannot be lifted unless a nonliving object is supporting them. Unlike the ring’s first ability, Alden doesn’t activate this unless he has to. His second weapon is an enchanted wooden staff. Unlike a normal staff, it shoots out a huge gust of wind when swung. It’s a weapon that he never lets go of, delighted since he received it by the way it allowed him to exercise physcal prowess and his magical gifts in combination. Two blades are concealed in it, one on both ends. The holder of the staff can control them by propelling wind through the inside of the staff. This pushes the blades out, the number and length decided by the manner of wind that is sent through, creating a form of glaive. Description: He has an average build, the result of his use of the ring, and a tall height. He’s also quick and flexible, using control of the winds to help manuever himself further. He has short, brown, and straight hair and light brown eyes. Alden also has a mustache, which he leaves unshaved due to laziness and habit. Clothes: He wears a plain, light brown robe, usually with the hood off. In most cases, he walks barefoot, floating to varying heights, flying, or staying on the ground, depending on the situation. Bio: From his youth, Alden was born with a crippling disease which plauges him to this very day. His parents played a extremely minute role in his life, merely fulfilling the action of sending him off to Dreamcatchers, an educational organization based on changing the lives of children. They became extremely paranoid at playing the role of the 24/7 watchdogs of the fragile child, so they released themselves of the burden as soon as they could, at the age of 6. Alden bears no grudges against this, merely judging it as a transition to the true portion of his life. Dreamcatchers taught him to use his air magic efficiently, a way to deal with his disabilities. It was a peaceful organization, filled with kind people who only wanted to help benefit the world. He admired these people and cherished his youth, which he also spent with the other children around. After 1 year at the place, when they saw him rapidly rising through the ranks and scoring incredible marks everywhere, they offered him a ring, the same enchanted ring that he wields to this day. They taught him strong psychic magic, a must to properly utilize the ring. They also taught him the basics of all the other elements, something that they thought would come in handy someday. Still rising, he made it to the top and graduated at the age of 16. Joining the organization’s elite, he became both a teacher and parent, bringing the three new kids with him to the far off mountains, where he would train and teach them. As they grew, he became increasingly attached to them. He can remember them all to this day. Joseph was a water magic user, calm and collected, always thinking of the intelligable ways to do things. Combined with this, he was also a troublemaker and prankster. Alden didn’t mind too much, and was usually amused by this. Phil was a plant mage, one that was easy to anger, and one that was quick to use his thorns in every situation. A very talkative person, he could always keep up a good conversation as long as it didn’t take the wrong direction. He was best friends with Joseph, always debating and always ending in a fight. In addition, he was a good drinker, which was always fun during the boring nights. He could remember them all, and they were all important to him, but he obviously had a favorite. It’s impossible for a human not to, after all. Her name was Viola and she was spontaneous and adventurous. Her most memorable feature, however, was her kindness. She wanted to be a treasure hunter, the hero in the stories that her parents read to her. And become one, she did. For such an impressive lightning user and fighter, it wasn’t a surprise. Alden’s staff was a gift from her, a result of her travels. Dreamcatchers was eventually disbanded, the problem of money becoming too difficult to deal with. That didn’t stop the four from staying together though. 13 years had passed since he first met them, and they lived like friends now. Joseph and Phil stayed near the house, contemplating where they should head next. Viola became hunting for monsters and treasures, returning once a month for a party and to bring gifts. These days were probably the happiest of Alden’s life. These days were not to last forever though. One day, while Alden was away from the mountains to replenish their beer for a grand party, a group of infamous bandits murdered Joseph and Phil. They were nowhere near the power of them, but their numbers made the difference. They managed to slaughter the majority of them though, and only the leader was left alive, the very person that took the injured experts out singlehandedly. Angrily, Alden and Viola decided to exact revenge. They tracked him down and fought harshly. That was all he could remember. In the end, he stood at the top of the battlefield, his dead friend and dead enemy presented as his reward. Was it an accident? Was it a mistake? A fluke? To this day, Alden still can’t remember. The trauma of losing everything refuses to let him. Now, Alden simply travels wherever he wishes, helping others in the hopes of preventing deaths and losses like he experienced. ~ WillitBlend Lucius Brule Age: 35 Gender: Male Element: Plant Secondary Element: Earth Weapon: Mosin-Nagant bolt-action rifle with detachable scope and a choice of two types of rounds, Tranq rounds manufactured through nature and plant magic and Spike rounds manufactured through rocks and earth magic. For close quarters, a Kukri (The blade the Royal Gurkha Rifles carry, a group of British-Controlled elite units who are Nepali in descent.) Description: Due to the punishment of accelerated aging, he has gray hair on the sides and back of his head while the top is bald with dark coffee marks on him. He stands at 5’5 with blue eyes and is slightly wrinkled like an old man. When blending in with nature, he appears dead if discovered. When engaging in battle or necessary activity involving movement, he loses his coffee marks and becomes more energetic. He wears adaptive camouflage according to the environment he is in. In other words, if he is in any environment, depending on where he hides, camouflage will change in color and pattern to match. Bio: Lucius became one with nature at an early age and was a natural at plant magic since childhood. He wanted to learn how to fend for himself and learned through proper training how to use a rifle both for hunting prey and hunting for food. In his adolescence, he started learning earth-based magic, eventually learning how to make bullets for his rifle. To defend himself in close quarters, he self-taught himself how to use a blade with ease. He plucked the kukri off of a hunter out of necessity to defend himself in close quarters. He eventually came to learn through the combination of plant and earth magic how to change camouflage patterns and colors and photosynthesize with nature when necessary but as a side effect, was subjected to accelerated aging, meaning he looks much older then he actually is. Instead of looking like a thirty-five year old man, he looks to be twice his age. Due to practice with his rifle and experience with the rifle in battle, he has never been defeated in a gunfight. He is incredibly patient and unnerving. ~''' '''AdeebNafees Lucretia Dracim Hevii Age: 24 Gender: Female Element: Dracim Dream Starting Weapon: Vitae Doloris (The Life of Pain): A rather ordinary looking violin. Except that it is very well made, of course. The wood almost glows and the strings seem to be made of metal, although they are really made of gutstrings like older violins. The fingerboards are ivory, however, just as they look, and there are are artistic paintstrokes all over the intrument, depicting everything that one would expect to see at first glance. Although it doesn’t appear to be much of a weapon, the Vitae Doloris aims to fool opponents into thinking that it is merely a musical instrument (on that note, it is a great instrument as well). Through a fascinating mix of top notch mechanical prowess, magical hocus pocus and artistic glamour, the Vitae Doloris conceals the amazing power to be set aflame, electrified or frozen at a second’s notice without any damage to any of its parts, as well as spew these elements in the form of a jet of fire or water or a wave of thunder, amplifying the destructive power of the elements. Complementing the abilities of a Dracim user, who can caress fire, confront ice and neglect a lethal electric shock, the Vitae Doloris can be used as a dangerous melee weapon when it imbues one of the above mentioned elements. The Life of Pain was gifted to Lucretius at the young age of 10 by her mother. She values it more than her own life, so to say, and is never seen without it. It is the only thing she brought away from her ancestral home after leaving it. Punctus de Somnus (The Point of Slumber): It is basically Vitae Doloris’ bow. Rather ordinary, to the point of actually appearing to be crooked, old and neglected, the Point of Slumber lives up to its name with the wonderful music it can bring to life from the violin’s strings, and the sharp jabs accompanied a sleeping drug of amazing reliability, nicknamed “Dracimigen” by Lucretia contained in a secret chamber within the bow. It can send a tiger to sleep in a matter of seconds, and doesn’t cause any harmful effects whatsoever even in extremely large doses. However, like all other things, the Dracimigen can be resisted by a human with a sufficient amount of willpower, albeit with a humongous penalty to general awareness and accuracy. Unfortunately, Dracimigen volatilizes the moment it comes in contact with air, which it does even under normal conditions (read: even when The Point is not being jabbed into anything), so the bow constantly needs to be refilled with Dracimigen, the source of which is only known by Lucretia. It should be noted that gaseous Dracimigen is a less powerful sleeping drug, but still has a soporific effect on anyone who uses the bow, except a strong Dracim user. The Point of Slumber has been constructed by Lucretia herself after the original bow of Vitae Doloris was broken in a fight. Description: Standing at around 5’3’’ with a medium build and fair skin, the most noticeable thing about Lucretia is the elaborate set of runes painted across her face. The rune spreads across her forehead, partly encircles her eyes, then moves down to her neck from below her ears. It is mainly blue, purple and black with bits of white mixed in near the corners. No one knows what exactly they are supposed to depict, though the imaginative sorts can find tons of meanings in the seemingly abstract curves. Lucretia herself considers them to be the mark of the Nightmare: For every nightmare she visits, hers or others, the rune will grow brighter and more distinct, while her own features fade away. Below the rune, her face could probably be described as pretty, depending on one’s tastes. Her features are sharp, and her nose has the characteristic slight upward turn of noble descent. Her eyes are both dark green, and her hair is yellowish-pink, wavy and long. You’d probably notice her hair before the runes if they randomly glowed, too. Clothes: Lucretia wears pretty ordinary clothing. Over her underclothes, she wears a thick grey cloak that appears rather ragged and torn, thick baggy greyish pants, and stout boots. On her head, she wears a yellowish hat that probably had a feather stuck in it once, but seems to have been torn out. The hat is placed at a slight angle so that it covers the runes a bit better, although that doesn’t work too well either, so she has recently taken to tying a bandanna around her forehead when walking the streets. Bio: Lucretia Hevii, originally Lucretia Joselyn Jacobs, was born in the House Jacobs as the first daughter and second child among three to Esmerelda Jacobs. House Jacobs, a renowned, wealthy family, is famous for having produced some of the most illuminating (depending on which side of the ‘room of morality’ you are in, of course) figureheads in the history of Darkspell, and no less was expected from Lucretia and her siblings, Alexander and Andrew. As customary, each child was to be educated in a separate art or science, and while her brothers were chosen to excel at strategic warfare and magical research, Lucretia was ‘predestined’ to become one of the greatest musical artists to grace Darkspell, and the perfect wife of a rich noble. Too bad man is the maker of his own fortune. While possessing the intellectual genius and diligence of her father, the philosophical callings of her mother had a greater effect on Lucretia, to the point when, despite learning to play several instruments with the precision and ability of a professional, she found herself yearning to experience a different life: a life separate from the nobility, the false comforts of ambition and the demand of dreams that weren’t her own. Matters came to a head when, at the age of 16, her mother’s death an year ago having already been a massive shock, her father informed her that he had found her a suitable suitor: Isaac Furlow of House Furlow, who was a famous military adviser and a handsome young man with a bright future. She declined the proposal at once, much to the anger of her father and elder brother, and expressed her desire to travel the world in search of a truth that must exist somewhere, and her firm resolve to marry a man who she loved, and no other, no matter who he was. In a feat of proud (or perhaps jealous, for he could not look at someone without considering his wealth himself) rage, her father forbade her from playing music ever again, and swearing an oath to get her married to Isaac Furlow, and no other. That night, packing some of her belongings, she fled from her house, and was nearly caught by her elder brother, who pursued her on horseback. After a long, drawn-out fight, during which the Life of Pain was severely damaged, she froze his horse’s legs, thereby cutting the chase short and escaping, though not before being cursed by the Dark Knight. After much difficulty, she managed to get to Imperis, and began to roam the city, looking for her fate, though perhaps not her fortune. Working as a street performer whenever she wanted to practise her skills (and earn a bit of living to boot), Lucretia became more and more reserved and poetic as the days went by, and changed her last name to signify her denouncement of family title. At present, she is still in Imperis, looking for events to find her. ~ iIzAwesome Jerikho Vlandon Age: 16 Gender: Male Element: EnerFire Starting Weapon: 4 inch blade knife Description: Brown longish hair, white skin tone, blue eyes(when I use my ability they go red),135 lb., 5"8, tough, and scar under eye from being shalshed with a knife. Clothes: Black jacket, black shirt underneath, black pants, black shoes. Bio: Jerikho is a troubled kid, mainly because he feels like no one cares about him. He got resented and put in a foster home when he was 8 because he caught his toy on fire. At age 14 after getting slashed with a knife during a fist fight, he decided to make his own, and a year later he broke out of the home, and left the all the plants burning as a joke. ~